The Rest Remains Unwritten: Storybrooke Edition
by White Shade
Summary: The following fanfics will contain all sorts of content, so rated M just in case. Spelling errors included. If you think I should continue one or conclude one, do leave me a PM or a review stating your wishes/recommendations. If I am messaged, I MIGHT let someone take on the story, but only if I receive a PM about it. These were ideas that fell through or I got busy.
1. Belle and Rumpel

"You would think he'd have learned by now! My goodness, girl. You poor thing."

It was only that evening, and it already seemed like an eternity to Belle. Rumpelstiltskin had just left to get Henry back from Neverland. She sat in the diner, in the corner, book in hand but never opened once, and with a few iced teas sitting at her side. Ruby had told her they'd be on the house for as long as she liked tonight.

Belle had been staring intently on the tabletop for the last twenty minutes, and Ruby had decided to break the ice for like, the tenth time.

She snapped out of her gaze at the sound of the waitress's voice.

"What?" she asked, dreamily, looking up at Ruby like a lost girl. Ruby shook her head, and Granny walked over this time, thinking her granddaughter needed help with this. After all, the past nine times have been a failure to break Belle of this horrible spell she seemed to be under.

Granny sighed.

"Belle, honey, I really wish you weren't with him. He breaks you apart all the time!" the old women exclaimed.

"No, that's not true," Belle said. "Besides, I had to stay behind. He needed me...to cast the spell over the town." The two knew she was right.

"Belle, it hurts us to see you like this. How can you miss such a...man?" Granny asked.

"Granny," Red nudged her, though that was becoming known to her around town. They weren't exactly the most well respected couple, at least in comparison to Snow and her Prince Charming. Belle looked down at the table again.

"You don't know him like I do. I feel like I just got him back and now he's gone again..." Belle was staring off into space again, but Ruby wasn't about to let that happen.

"Look, why don't you spend the night? It might help you, spending some time with a few friends. I'm sure Ashely would die to get out of her house and away from the baby for a few hours."

Belle politely refused, but she thanked Ruby for her intentions. Granny huffed away, not understanding any of this at all.

Ruby sat with Belle, tired of seeing her blankly staring.

"Look chi-ca," she began. "I may not understand why you love _him_, but you miss him. Maybe it would help if you had a girl's night. You aren't even reading your book anyway. Come on."

"No, thank you. I think I'll just go back to..."

"Back to where?" Ruby interrupted. Belle took out a set of keys, jingling them in front of Ruby.

"Home," she said slowly, as though trying to comprehend where home was now. The waitress's eyes widened.

"You have the _keys_ to that place?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course I do," she said, as though the thought were logical to her, but to Ruby, this concept seemed relatively new. Belle got up and was about to leave the diner.

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" Ruby asked, standing up. Belle looked back at her, nodding. When she left after their moment of silence, Ruby was still in a state of shock.

"Tables, Ruby!" Granny yelled. Ruby went up to her grandmother's desk.

"She has the keys to Rumpel's estate!" the girl exclaimed. "My gosh, she must have it really good with him. I mean, can you imagine? The keys to the Dark One's castle!" Granny merely shook her head, asking Ruby again to wait on tables and get to cleaning up for closing time.

Still, Granny couldn't help but wonder. She could have sworn he only had one set done of those keys. Either she has the only set or he made a magical duplicate. Surely Rumpel wouldn't take his keys with him on that adventure. No, she must have the only set. Ruby was probably just astounded at the thought of Belle already moving in with Rumpelstiltskin. However, this was a common step in relationships. Even the Dark One could have someone.

When she reached the yard, she felt as though she'd walked through a ghost. Something wasn't quite right about it. Out of curiosity, she took a few steps back to see that the air around her bent like water ripples. She could pass through something. No doubt Rumpel's doing. Stepping through again, she heard a loud CLUNK come from behind her.

She let out a small shriek as she whipped herself around to find Grumpy, swinging his axe at the magic.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Trying to break it," Grumpy said. "What else does it look like?"

"But...why?" Belle asked.

"Gold's got something I need. No offense sister, but I was gonna bust in here anyhow. I guess he beat me to it," Grumpy huffed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"For all the work I put in for him and Regina while we were cursed. Never got our full payments for our labors. Snow and Charming would want us to have our shares," Grumpy said.

Belle didn't know whether to believe this or not, but she did know where she could find the rest of the gold he spun on the wheel. That was a long time ago, and all it did was show a little alchemy. There was no magical ability about it unless Rumpel himself enchanted it. He hadn't casted a spell on it so long as she'd been living there.

"I'll be right back," Belle said, going into the house. After closing the door, she knew she could just leave the situation until Rumpel came back, but she also knew that it would be wrong to do such.

Making her way upstairs, she set the book on Rumpel's bed and found the basement. That was where he spun most of the time. She opened a closet full of wealth and snipped a piece about seven feet long. A foot for each of them.

She came back outside to see him waiting for her.

"What else did he owe you?" Belle asked.

"For you, sister, I'm not asking for the rest of it. I was just gonna take me share since the curse," Grumpy said. Belle smiled, holding out the strands she'd cut.

"A foot for each of you," she said, handing it to him across the barrier. His eyes widened.

"Will he be mad with you?"

"He probably won't even know it's gone. But, just this once, you hear me?" Belle wanted to make herself clear on that last part.

"I hear you, loud and clear. Thanks, Belle," Grumpy smirked.

That night, Belle was heading to bed, locking up the house as Rumpel always told her to do. She shut off the porch light, again, by his instructions, and she closed the curtains downstairs. When she reached his bedroom, she retrieved her book and found a piece of paper on the nightstand.

She sat the bed, taking it from its place and read it to herself:

_My dearest Belle,_

_I do not believe for a moment that this letter will not find you. As you may have observed, I have placed an extra protection spell upon the estate in the midst of your protection spell. I have only done this to ensure your safety while I am away. I hope you are right and that I will find my way home soon. I do not wish to be in Neverland for any longer than need be. I will miss you terribly, sweetheart. I am sure you know this, and I'm sorry for having to leave you so soon._

_If there is a way, be faithful that I will find it and I will be home before you know it. I hope the protection spell served you rightly. In case this is your last piece of me, I wish to say a few things._

_The first is that I love you, more than you will ever know. You've brought out a goodness in me I thought I'd lost. This has meant more to me than anything else._

_Secondly, in case I do not find you again, know that you can remove the protection spell on the house on page 473 of my main textbook of magical influence. It's the only spell on the page. I'm sure Mother Superior can help you. Also know that the gold and everything in the house is yours to keep and do with as you wish._

_And finally, I am forever sorry about the pain I am putting you through. If I do not return, I can only imagine your sorrow. For that, I wish I could change, however I cannot. All of the pain you have been through, and you still wait for me to return because you believe in me. There isn't much I can do to mend the past, but the regret is that I may never have the chance to build a future._

_Sweetheart, best of luck._

_Yours,_

Rumpelstiltskin

That letter brought her to tears, and she did believe he would return to her. She would never stop believing until his body was brought before her to prove he was dead. If he didn't come home in months, or even years, she would still be waiting for him.

She believes in him, and this letter was only just in case. It was short, but that may have been all the time he had. Belle finally laid her head on the pillow on his side of the bed, taking a deep breath. The scent, his scent, of amber, metal and musk. It was comforting, even though tears spilled all night long. Sleep approached at three in the morning, yet in her dreams, she still missed him horribly.


	2. Cinderella and Pied Piper OC

"I'm stuck here..._again_, with nothing to do," Cinderella moaned, placing a dirty hand upon her soft face, staring at the little mouse sitting on the edge of her dresser.

"Aw, I'm sorry Cindy," the little mouse sighed. "You know, we could play a game. I could gather some friends, we could make a dress if you-"

"No that's okay, Molly," Cinderella replied. "I'd rather have nothing to do than have to be chasing around after the three of them."

The girl rolled her eyes as she gestured past the door, which was closed, but they all knew what was behind that door: a bunch of slobs and stuck up girls. Molly, with her tiny paws, jumped from the dresser onto the bed, looking at her friend.

"I can't believe you still work for them, why?" Molly asked. "You have your own house, your own life, with your own prince! I mean, how much longer will it take for them to let you go?"

Cinderella sighed, a small smile coming across her face as she picked up Molly.

"Well, nothing in here is really mine, I should be done soon enough. They weren't supposed to know," she told the mouse.

"Oh, well I think you should just high tail it outta here! Go back to Shawn, to your baby! These women aren't really related to you anyway!" The little mouse jumped onto the girl's shoulder.

"And remember, my name is Ashely too," Cinderella told her.

The curse's break had led to plenty of commotion. Sure, her happily ever after existed, but her power didn't. Already Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were getting into those battles. None of the royals past had ever claimed their kingdoms or their thrones yet.

No one really knew what to do. They were all still in Storybrooke, only, nothing but their memories changed. There were no more castles, no more extravagant gifts and palaces, just plain old buildings, schools, cafes, and houses. There was no going back to the fairy tale land, but there were traces of it everywhere.

Magic had returned, but that was both good and bad for everyone. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were getting into some nasty things Ashely bet. Molly could talk again, and since she remembered Cinderella, she'd been making herself a home inside of hers ever since. Shawn still didn't know, but the magic in Storybrooke helped for Molly to understand Ashley's new, more modern, rules of the house.

"Right, Ashley, Your Highness," Molly said. "I still think we should leave."

"I'll be off in an hour. They can only keep me here part time," Ashley told the mouse. "Why don't you check on Shawn, make sure he's not making a mess over there?"

The little mouse nodded, and just as the door was thrusted open, she had leapt out the window and was headed back home.

"Who are you talking to?" one of Ashley's stepsisters asked, looking around.

"Myself," Ashley replied with a weak smile. Obviously, her stepsister didn't believe her, so the mouse and Cinderella had to spend the rest of those hours apart as Cinderella finished cleaning the house for her "family."

**Chapter Two: The Piper**

Magic was back and hallelujah for that! Everything was working as it properly should again! He climbed the first tree in sight, staring over Storybrooke. He'd preferred the woods the entire time, rarely making any appearances, but now that magic was back, he probably could again.

His silver flute at his side, the back in black and dark shades of purple jumped from the highest branch, flipping twice before landing onto the ground. His black leather boots splashed a small puddle at the landing.

"Still jus' the same ol' same ol' eh Piper? I mean, really, you gotta branch out more, and I mean that," a familiar voice sounded.

"Me? Hameln, you did not just call me a social outcast, surely," the Pied Piper suggested as he lifted his head, taking off his black fedora with a purple feather on the end.

"Not an outcast, more like...eh, deprived," Hameln snorted before he began to laugh. The Pied Piper rolled his eyes at his rodent friend.

"Now that magic's back it can't be because of you," he shot back. The large rat stood on his hind legs, walking out to see his friend. "And you know you have to do whatever I say."

"No, I do whatever I think is necessary, we just happen to agree," Hameln replied, spitting on the ground. He picked up a stray piece of food and plopped it into his mouth. "Are we hittin' the town or what?"

"Eh, what the hell?"

The Pied Piper straightened up his clothing with a few notes from his flute. After fixing his shaggy brown hair, the Pied Piper walked onto the road.

Storybrooke: a vast town filled with people who've done extraordinary things with their lives. Each holds their own tale to tell. Some still happy, some still sad, all the way the Grimms intended.

The Pied Piper, his tale had two endings. It just depends on who you ask. According to him, well, he doesn't say. He likes to keep people guessing, for he finds it far more fun. With his silver flute, he walked into Granny's.

"Mornin'," Red greeted with her back turned. When the bell sounded, she reacted, no matter who it was, and if there was no one, then she was talking to herself. Oh well. She spun back around, handing Ashley a white chocolate latte and Molly a piece of cheese.

"My my my," Red gasped as she finally caught a glimpse of the customer. "Look what the rats dragged in."

"Ha ha," The Pied Piper laughed in sarcasm twice. Ashely turned, and with her Molly, and that's when they both spotted the large rat perched on his shoulder.

"And Hameln," Red said, eyeing the rat. "Don't you dare make a mess of Granny's kitchen or it'll be you for lunch."

"Relax, I _get_ it," Hameln said, perhaps a little too cocky for anyone's liking. "Just a spot of meat please. Preferably beef."

"And I'll have whatever that is," the Pied Piper pointed at Ashley's drink, then he actually looked over at her. "It looks fantastic."

Ashley smirked and Molly crept close to her ear, snorting as well. Red said nothing this time and went around the back to cook something up for the rat. Granny came from back, just in time to see Red gesturing over to the counter. That was when she saw him.

"Felix!" Granny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, totally surprised. "I haven't seen you in years." She looked at the rat. "And Hameln."

The rat shrugged. Granny greeted Cinderella as well, staying up at the front to talk with them while Red prepared the food and another latte. Ashley and Felix began conversation after a little while before Red came back with the food and charged Felix for his keep. Immediately, he slapped down far more than his worth, telling her to keep the change. Red smirked, finding that perhaps the Pied Piper wasn't so bad after all.

Molly whispered to Cinderella.

"Wow," she said. "I can't believe them. What nerve!" They were ready to take their leave this morning, for Ashley was sure that her "family" had made some sort of mess overnight, whether it was some party or whatever. Someone probably had a hangover.

"Ah! Felix, what a splendid surprise!" another voice chimed as the bell rang into Granny's. Cinderella's eyes widened and Molly stood alert on her shoulder. The Pied Piper turned to see the man walking towards them was no longer a man.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Felix exclaimed, standing up straight away and faking a bow. Then the two shook hands eagerly.

"Well, now we know what company he keeps," Molly whispered. "We should leave."

Rumpelstiltskin greeted Cinderella and she responded humbly before walking out the door with Molly.


	3. OUAT cross with Boston Legal

"Mary Margaret, I just want to say that-" Emma began as she walked into the office that morning.

However, she was rudely interrupted by two gentlemen talking with Mary Margaret through the jail cell. One was thin, the other not-so-thin. One looked young, one looked older, they both held cigars in their possession, though neither of them were lit. Who were these people?

"Oh, Emma! Please, shut the door, lock it, quickly!" Mary pleaded. The two men turned to watch Emma as she did what Mary told her to.

"A sheriff taking orders from a prisoner?" the first man asked. "That's a first."

"Look, she's also my friend. Who the hell are you two?" Emma asked.

"They're my new lawyers. Well, one of them anyway. The other seems not too far away," Mary replied.

"I thought you had Mr. Gold on this," Emma said wearily.

"I can't trust him, so I called them in from Boston. I hear they are the best."

"I'm Allen," the first lawyer introduced. He was the thinner of the two, sharply dressed, looking a bit more sane already than Mr. Gold ever could be.

"Denny Crane," the second, more plump one introduced himself, shaking her hand, as did Allen.

Emma wasn't even going to get involved with these two, for although they seemed more sane than Mr. Gold, something just didn't fit the picture to her mind. She nodded to Mary Margaret, and the three continued their discussion about how they were to defend the girl in court against Regina.


	4. Baelfire (it's a long one)

"Why me?"

"You intrigue me."

"So? That's your problem. Not mine."

"Like you have anywhere else to go."

There he had me.

Stupid brother. Just had to go out into the ogre wars thinking 'I'm gonna get me some action.' That was about the most idiotic attitude towards war I'd ever heard. Of course, I had to be timid. I had to stay quiet like a good little peasant girl. Simply spending my days shaving the sheep, spinning the wool into yarn and bringing some to sell to the market. Just like Daddy says.

Sigh, every day feels like the same. I don't mind of course. I have life pretty easy for now. The work is easy, the spinning wheel is valuable and I had a job in town that also paid pretty well. I was going to apply for a third this evening at the tavern.

"You're overworking yourself Lor," Mother told me as she lay in bed sick with something the doc can't explain.

"No I'm not," I contradicted. "I need the extra money, especially after we paid that doctor to just come in and say he didn't know what was wrong with you!"

I didn't like doctors very much. These days they demanded so much for the little knowledge they possessed. It was sickening to me. Science...wasn't getting very far as I was concerned. But Papa a liked the doctors, he said to me since I was young that they would soon help many lives and perhaps bring life back when there was thought to have none.

Yeah, I thought Dad was nuts too. I snapped sometimes that maybe Dad should become a doctor if he loved them so much. Mother didn't look so good, and I had already gone over the fact that she would die. I'd known it for a year now. That's how long she's been suffering. There's a feeling inside of me that knows when something is seriously wrong.

My brother was the only one I could level with. I had no idea how my parents could produce either of us. We were so different from them. When I was about 10 I asked my brother if we were adopted. He didn't seem to think so.

Alexander is my brother's name, and all he wanted to do was get out of this place. He and Father fought a lot about the farm. Papa wanted Alex to have the farm after him and Mother, but that isn't what Alex wanted out of life, so he chose the army.

The ogre wars, he told me, were his only way out of this mess at home, and that I should get out of it too. As I turned 17, I realized that he was right. Alex was 18 then, and he left for the ogre wars after training from my uncle's friend, who trained with a knight. So, technically, if Alex survived, he could work for the king.

That would make for a good scenario for both of us. He could free me too. But for now, I figure to by my time would be the best thing. I couldn't leave Mother, not in her state. All Dad does is drink at the bar all the way across town, not even the local one on this side of the town. Nope, he goes off with some of his friends and they drink all night.

Alex used to keep the farm up. When our cows died of some kind of disease, that was a total waste. Now, all we had were the goats and the sheep. That was fine with me, because then I was left with it all.

That same year, Mother contracted her illness, and though it pained me to see her getting worse, I knew the fate was inevitable. She couldn't even make it to church and I hated leaving her alone. Therefore, I hadn't been to church in over 6 months. I knew it was bad when the priest knocked at my door in the 3rd month, asking what was wrong.

I explained everything and since then, he'd been kind enough to make a special house call to us every Wednesday night. Which reminds me, I have to tell the bar tender I cannot work Wednesday nights. Anyway, we prayed with the priest and he gave us a general service and a quick sermon which he preached the last Sunday.

A month later, I fixed up the shed the goats and sheep resided, and I decided to move the spinning wheel inside the house in Mother's room. I'd come in with what needed spinning and worked, whether Mother slept or talked when I was there.

I liked spending time with her, and I knew since she didn't have much time left it was important. I asked her questions when I thought she could handle them, and she answered them, mostly to my benefit. Some stuff I guess I could say I just didn't want to hear, but the fact she was there to answer them was the greatest miracle. I never fussed.

Some nights, Dad would come home so drunk that I had to throw him next door into the pig's sty. Our neighbors didn't mind since Dad hit Alex and things got violent one night a long time ago. Alex was 13 and quarreling over the cow's milk and Dad just got so mad with him and then blamed our poverty on Alex and things just went crazy.

The point is, the neighbor didn't mind tonight, brushing me off as I hauled Papa into the mud then left him there to sleep in his own vomit and slop. I think the pigs didn't mind the company. When I came back into the house, Mother had been sleeping and I sat at the new spinning wheel I had bought in town the other day. It was much larger and I set the basket beneath it.

Watching the wheel was my time to myself. The silence brooded over the house, but I never minded. It was my time to think, to ponder, wonder, and do whatever else I liked. Sometimes I wrote to Alex. He seemed to be doing well these days, which was good. No disease around camp.

Mother woke up abruptly as I was thinking about the stars, and she broke my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, setting my work down and leaving the wheel to slow.

I knelt beside her and as her eyes met mine, I could see something was different.

"Loretta," she said. "You know, I think I know what is wrong with me."

"What Mama? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm not with God, and he wants me to be there with him. He needs me up there. Honey, I know I haven't been there for you, but I want you to do something for me," she said.

I listened further.

"Get out of here."

I blinked abruptly.

"What?" That was something I didn't expect.

"I heard your father and how you smashed him with another bottle. You need to get away. Get yourself a decent job, and a nice place. When Alex returns for temporary leave, I want you to take the spinning wheel, the goats, the sheep, whatever you think is valuable, and I want you to get out of here."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"God needs me."

"How do you know Alex will come back?" I asked.

"God told me so. Now please, Lor. I'm asking you to pack some things tonight. Alex returns tomorrow afternoon. An officer told me so while you were out last night. I sent him a message to take you to another town, miles away from here. I need you to do this for me," Mother explained. "I-I'd rather you didn't watch me die like this."

Tears swelled in my eyes as I took her hand and bent my head so I could lean against her.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"Don't be sorry, my child. God needs me, and I must go upon his calling to me. You, I want you to make a life for yourself. You know how. I know you do, and I know you can make it. I know I should be dressing you for that ball next year, but I don't know if I'll make it to see you walk down the stairs..." She stopped talking.

There was a ball I was supposed to attend when I turned 19. I was 18 right now, and Alex 19. The ball was for all girls turning 19, and it was a big affair dealing with a coming of age when girls are supposed to find their suitors. All sorts of men are lined up and we dance with each one. Some are older, some are younger, but there is a lot of dancing. I knew how to dance, which wasn't the problem. The problem was that the mother is supposed to be present to agree with the suitor the lady has chosen. If the two don't agree, then the lady must go with who her mother likes.

"I know you'll pick an interesting one," Mother finished. I smirked. I always found the most eccentric people to be the greatest. They had the most to say.

If my mother couldn't be there, Alex had to escort me and I knew he wasn't about to get in my way when it came to men. The women could pick the guy, but the guy had to accept her before she could show him to her mother (in this case, my brother). So, that's how that whole affair worked. We picked out my dress when we knew I wasn't getting any taller, and I loved it.

"At least you know what I'll be wearing," I told her.

"I can picture it," she assured me. "Get packing, my dear!"

She pushed on my shoulder, nudging me away, and I went into my room where I dug out a few travel bags. One to strap around my back and a few more to carry. I needed at least one for the animals. We only had two goats and four sheep, so it wasn't much. It was just enough. I took care of the animals before myself. I packed the brushes, the milkers, the buckets, and put food in another bag for them. I took all we had left of it until there was nothing left but the old nails, screws, hammers, and rotting wood in the stalls. I left that stuff in my room just in case.

Then I moved on to my own stuff which again, wasn't much. I packed the dress in the middle of my best skirts and tops, hoping it would stay nice. They were mostly church clothes. Then I put my hairbrush, some ties, my bandanas, and the little jewelry I had into another along with some shoes. I stuffed that stuff in as much as I could fit, leaving an outfit out for tomorrow. My pajamas also fit in that same bag. So, I had four bags in total. That wasn't too bad and they weren't really too heavy. Just the animal stuff was actually what I would consider heavy.

As I came out from my room, Mother told me there was something else I should take.

"Take my boots and anything you want to keep. There should be another bag in there. I want you to have them. When you're done with that, I have something special for you."

**Chapter Two**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I went into my parent's bedroom and found the other bag Mother wanted me to pack, and it was fairly large! I packed a few of her blankets and her boots like she wanted me to have. I took one of her skirts I always liked along with the matching top.

I went into her jewelry box and found her pendants. I took all of them, worrying about what Father would do with them if he had the chance. I also took her expensive perfume and the other two pairs of clothes she had for farm work. The bag wasn't even nearly full when I was done so I stuffed another blanket and my pillow in there along with Mother's hand mirror.

"Are you done?" she asked as I came out with the bag that seemed rather flat. I nodded, still wiping away some tears. I told her what I was taking with me and she seemed to approve.

"Now, I want you to grab my box of recipes from the kitchen."

I did so, along with the silverware and dinning set she had. Then she told me to grab all the medicine and toss what was expired. I did that too, wondering what she had that was such a surprise.

"Now, that's going to be heavy and fragile, so keep that towards the middle of everything, all right?" Mother asked. I nodded, waiting for her to continue what she wanted me to do. This was the last time she'd ever do such.

"Then, I want you to take half of your father's liquor and sell it off to the local tavern and say that you won't be working there anymore. Take the unopened. They will buy it all back. Get whatever you can for it. Feel free to come back for more, by the way."

I smiled again, knowing the issue was heavy, but that it didn't matter anyway. It seemed lightheartedly to make some fun at it now though.

Mother sighed, having much more to say.

She had me add a tea set to the mix, but only one. I picked our holiday set, asking if I could sell the other. Mother said that was fine with her.

"Take the food, and donate it too the children's house tomorrow before you leave too. Don't forget the wheel either dear."

"I won't," I promised. "What is my surprise?"

"Ah yes!" Mother exclaimed, reaching behind her back and handing me a leather bag. It was filled with coins!

"Mother!" I gasped. "Where did you get all of this?"

"I sold a few things last month like the other couch, a chair, and the rest of my things will be sold to the highest bidder. I arranged it with the mayor himself a long while ago. I knew this day was coming, Loretta, as I'm sure you did too. I could tell my looking at you every day, but you didn't want to face it. Do you accept it?" Mother asked.

"Yes, I accept it. It's God's plan," I answered her.

"Good girl."

I opened the leather bag to see the gold coins and higher forms of currency. I was so shocked and she wanted me to sell more?

"You'll need as much money as you can get your hands on, you know that," Mother told me. "But I want you to be honest about it."

I nodded.

"Good, good. Keep that safe, and remember to take the liquor and sell it off!" she exclaimed. I told her I would, but I wondered what would become of her. She told me not to worry, so long as God had a plan. We all knew he did.

My mind hadn't yet processed what was happening until I was packing up ink and my quill pen in a special case which I fit into one of my lighter bags. Things were cleared out, and it looked like we were moving.

I checked Alex's room and found that he had taken everything he seemed to need. I nabbed his thick chain with a metal cross hanging from it from the dresser. I then readied the liquor in the cabinet to sell. There was a bunch of it! I had no idea Dad bought this much. No wonder we were out of money all the time. I kept the money in a safe place, in my pillow, and set the bottle bag (which was very very heavy) inside my room. Everything was ready for the move.

The hardest thing was saying goodbye to Mother.

I awoke early that morning to find Mother awake but still sickly as ever. I sighed, bringing the liquor to the tavern I worked at as I announced my dismissal. My boss seemed to already have known about it, but I got a good amount for the liquor I sold off to him. At least, I thought it was nice as I added it to my bag of coins. I cleaned out our food supply, tossing what was too late to the pigs next door, and then packing some for myself. I took the rest to the children's house, still seeing it was quite early.

When I returned, there was a wagon parked outside the house, and as I rushed inside, it was my uncle's friends, telling me Alex would be along in a few hours. They loaded the wagon with my stuff and the spinning wheel. I asked about the goats and sheep, and they said there was a place for them where I was going.

I became a little excited as I saw the animals being loaded onto a different wagon, more suited for them. They all fit into one, which was good. Mother told them to grab the broom and her engagement ring, telling me to sell it for a pretty penny if I was in dire need. I kept _that_ safe in the bag.

Alex appeared that afternoon, and I as I ran up to hug him tight, he told me that he would still be at war for another few years, but then he planned to stay with me where we were going. Apparently, he'd seen the place already, but it hadn't been furnished yet. Now it was. It seemed as though everyone _but_ me knew about this! Well, everyone but me and Father. Father didn't really know much though, so that wasn't saying a lot.

It was then I was told Mother would be accepted into the children's home until she passed on or got better by some miracle. Alex assured me of next year's ball I was to attend. He would be there. Still, there was a doubt in my mind about that one.

I took an hour to say goodbye to mother, and I promised to write as often as I could. Reluctantly, I climbed aboard the wagon just as Alex handed me a dagger he acquired while he was in service. I took it gratefully and sat with all my belongings.

The trip took until sundown.

**Chapter Three**

Thinking. That was all I did basically. Not very exciting. No no, the exciting part was moving in! When I got everything in the house, the house was still large enough to fit more stuff in it. There was a nice sized barn perfect for the animals and enough to add more.

"No more second or third job," Alex told me. "You can have the farm of your own."

He knew it. I liked the farm too much to let it go. At least until the sheep and goat die. That was what I told myself. This was temporary, and I actually stuck to that promise.

When I walked out of the house the next morning, my neighbors showed up, greeting me with the promise of a dog. Theirs had just had a litter of puppies. Since she was a sheepdog, they offered me a puppy! I expected some type of cost, but they just gave him to me. I named him Gold.

He herded the few sheep I had very well for a one year old dog when I finally got him at my house. I was more settled then.

That year was also the year I had to attend that ball. My neighbors also had a daughter whom I had become very good friends with. Her name was Kate, and she came over it seemed all the time. She was training to be a seamstress in some lady's shop a few streets away in town.

Kate was the total opposite of me, as far as outside appearance. She had blonde hair and green eyes. My hair was dark brown and my eyes were hazel. I knew she loved getting dressed up, and she loved designing her own dresses, though some of her ideas...they scared me.

But she was very forward about them. The shop owner once told her she would succeed very well if she could just focus her forward nature towards selling the products and services already available in their shop. I spent most of my time with her when the farm work was done and I've been to the tailor shop a couple of times more than I would like to admit.

She was such a dream chaser, and I admired that. I sort of went after what I wanted, but mostly, I followed what others said. My farm was mine, but sometimes I took suggestions a little too literally. That same year, before the ball, one goat had died and I knew one of the sheep was on its way. I did her a favor and I didn't shave her. It was colder and I wanted her to keep the wool she had. It was sad to see them die one by one, and I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I cared too much for the animals.

"Yer not breeding them?" Another farmer asked when he came over to get the wool I'd spun and promised him as a trade for something I had borrowed. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I couldn't do it. I love them too much to see them go one by one like this," I admitted. He just smiled at me and took my wool I offered.

When he left, I found myself sighing a lot. Things were fading somewhat. What was I going to do after the animals were gone? The others weren't far behind the first goat. Alex would surely still be at war. How would I make a living? Maybe I should get a job somewhere. That sounded pretty good, but I didn't know where just yet.

Planning was important, that's what Mother had taught me always. I missed her so, but she still writes sometimes. I tell her about the town, Kate, the animals, and what I've been up to. Once in a great while, the army comes in on rotation and I catch Alex quick. Other times, I get a letter from him saying how bad the ogre wars were getting.

A month before the ball was when things were getting interesting. Kate got her internship with the seamstress, my last sheep had died (she was my best, I couldn't bare to spin her wool, so I let her keep it and I buried her), and the house had begun to feel more homey to me. Alex's letter was full of mystery this time around. When it was delivered to me, I read it expecting the same. Not this time. He spoke of a man who could stop the ogre wars and that no one in the army knew who this man was, but apparently he is feared among everyone, calling himself the Dark One. Someone to stop the war, meant Alex could come home early! That was great news, but he still didn't know if the knights were going to take the offer yet or not.

I dug out my dress, thinking of my mother. I wrote to her that same day about Alex and what was going on. Preparations for the ball were the talk of the entire town, and I assumed it was the same there. I hoped Alex would be home in time. Something bid me to ask about Father in that letter, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer the more I thought about what I had written.

Gold was the only pet to keep me company now, and I rather liked it that way. I felt like I was in some sort of recovery. Getting over the death of my animals was something in stride and it seemed to never end. Now, I knew it would be over. The last had passed. There was no more wool to spin. Thus, the wheel would now sit.

Kate got more and more excited each day that ball drew closer. She wouldn't let the matter rest and that was probably all we talked about until Alex came home a week later for the ball in a few days. He set up in his room across from mine,

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I replied the night we laid out my dress. We caught up some more that night. I was quite restless, and Alex was used to no sleep with the ogre war experience.

"Is the Dark One to help?" I asked.

"The knights seemed to have counseled the king. I think they're taking the offer. No matter what it is, they'd be stupid not to take it. The war affects everyone, and they'd have to be blind not to see such," Alex told me.

"Wonder who he is, this Dark One everyone's talking about," I said.

"Rumor is his son is attending the ball tomorrow night," Alex said.

"He has a son?"

"I guess so. They're just rumors, so maybe not. Word around the camp was that his son doesn't really agree with his father a lot and they see through different eyes. You wouldn't know it to be the Dark One's son I suppose," Alex said.

"Poor kid," I sighed. "Son of the Dark One, no wonder he's keeping in the shadows. If the rumors are true, no one would pick him because of his father."

"Good point."

**Chapter Four**

My dress was basically a corset, but I didn't mind that. It made me look beautiful, and on the night of the ball, I for once felt like a princess. My deep starlit dress was a that gorgeous blue, and the sparkles reminded me of the stars. There were gems along the corset part before it just hung down. My hair was curled curtesy of Kate, though I'll never know how she did it since she made me close my eyes. I should have peeked.

My shoes were silver in color but hardly that expensive. I wished my mother could have seen me. Alex thought I looked nice, so that was really all that mattered right now. I was escorted with the royal treatment, which could probably be taken literally. Since Alex was offered a position amongst the knights when the war was over, which Alex was sure it would be soon, things were looking up. I took a deep breath as we rode in the carriage together.

"How do you think Mother is?" I asked.

"Probably wishing she were in this carriage," Alex said. "She still writes you, no?" I nodded.

"I'm sure she's doing fine."

I hoped he was right, and as we came up to the town square all dressed in lights of all colors, I couldn't help but stare at the line of guys waiting to be danced with. In a way, I think they had it the worst. If they turned down offers, it was almost like a mini heartbreak to the girl who offered. I wonder if the guys could refuse all the girls there.

"Is that possible?" I asked Alex after I explained my question.

"I'm sure it is," Alex said. "The guys are anywhere from 16 to 20, a huge age difference, so I'm sure some of them say no. There are always more men it seems than women at these dances. I remember when I stood once before I joined the service. I refused all of them because of my service, which I admit was basically an excuse. None of them appealed to me."

I stepped out of the carriage with my brother's arm, and we walked together up the dance floor to warm up my feet.

"But this is your night, not mine," he continued. "Whomever you pick, I'm sure I'll like him. I won't get in your way. This is your choice pretty much, Lor."

No pressure or anything there. No way.

I didn't know what it was about it, but there was a feeling inside of me as I looked at the massive line of boys. There was one that just stuck out to me. It was a false hope, I kept telling myself. The odds of me even getting to him before some other girl was slim, and the fact that he'd accept me was even slimmer.

He looked like a prince, but I don't think he was one. Princes never attended these things made for the peasants and villagers! Still, either his family was desperate or he just saved enough money for something that expensive. If it was the latter, he must be serious about this! He must be looking for a girl.

He looked about 19 or so, at least to me, and since I was the same age, through my body shot an ecstasy I never thought possible. He looked so beautiful from where I was, yet he had no idea who I was. Now that was sad. I had to make him notice me! I had to.

For now, we warmed up, and Alex could tell I'd spotted one.

"Do you know him?"

"No, I've never seen him here before. He's a mystery to me. Do you?" Alex asked.

"No," I replied, letting out a heavy exhale. "I think I'm done warming up."

Alex and I stopped dancing and all through the boring announcements, I stared at him.

Who was he? His hair was dark brown like mine, but his eyes were brown. He wore a glorious golden vest with brown pants, white undershirt, and brown boots. He was armed with a dagger at his side, though I wondered what for? His belt was gold in color, but that was certainly no fabric I'd ever seen before. And his hat, oh it was brown as well. It rounded his head nicely as if custom tailored, and then just above his hair it came outward to a round point. When he shifted to talk to someone beside him, I noticed the gold feather sticking from it.

His hands were bare and white, and I could tell he would be a catch tonight. I just hoped I could impress him. I giggled to myself as I saw his chest was slightly exposed, for he wore nothing around his neck.

I tried to be first in line, but I failed. Some blonde girl got in front of me and then of course, she was popular and had all her friends rush up to her. I was left in the dust basically, but not literally. I sat and waited patiently, hoping I would just get to dance with him.

My first partner was someone I would never, EVER, date let alone marry. If it were an arranged marriage, I would hang myself before it happened. I let that one go, and my next partner, though sort of cute, didn't seem to keep my interest.

Dances dragged on forever it seemed, and I looked around to see what other girls were doing. Some were hooking up with guys. A few girls already had their pick and were settled! That went quickly for them.

Another dance partner, and he wasn't too shabby. The sad part about him: he was a wood cutter. That wouldn't bring me much, and he was like a settlement if I was desperate. But I didn't want to settle.

One girl had _him _for her dance partner. The guy I was eyeing. She was leading him over to her parents. No! Wait, he's stopping her...

He declined her offer! Thank the gods. I was so close to him, it was nearly killing me.

"Hey," a girl whispered to me in the transition. A transition was a time when the men could shift around and relax while the girls danced with each other if they wanted.

"Hm?" I inquired.

"Do you want to switch spots. It's only one ahead," she begged. "I want the one you just danced with."

"That guy?" I asked, pointing to the blacksmith. He was all right and in the back of my mind if my catch had already been caught. She nodded. Then I asked who her partner next up was and who I'd be skipping.

"Him," she said, pointing into the crowd. I couldn't make the guy out.

"Which one?" I whispered.

"The one in the hat," she said. My guy! Well, he wasn't mine yet, but I wanted him to be.

"You have yourself a deal," I said, switching our spots as quickly as I could. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," she told me.

He was next, and I was plenty nervous. I stood in the line, and he approached me. I offered a smile and my curtesy.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Loretta," I replied. "And yourself?"

"My name is Baelfire."

**Chapter Five**

"Tell me about yourself," I practically urged. I was perhaps a little too eager to get to know him, and he seemed hesitant.

"Well, I grew up in a small village, much like this one used to be," he began. "I never knew my mother. She died when I was real young."

"Oh, I'm sorry," was all I could say. "What of your father?"

"He's never been the same," Baelfire told me. Damn.

"I guess you could put me a sort of opposite scenario. My mother is sick now, but it feels like my father is the distant one. He drinks so much I don't know him much anymore," I explained. "But it's okay. I live with my brother now."

"Oh," Bae said, and he seemed to be warming up to me as we got closer due to the dance we were doing. As we walked around each other in a circle, our talk resumed, though onto more uplifting topics.

What else could I say? He was as dreamy as I thought he'd be. Understanding, caring, and most of all, I connected with him. The dance was about to end, so it was now or never.

"Would you mind if I showed you to my brother?" I asked. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

Baelfire smiled and looked at the ground for a moment.

"Sure," he told me. My heart skipped a beat and almost had its own attack, so filled with happiness was I!

I took his hand and lead him to Alex. My brother was talking with a knight as we walked towards them and they both seemed very excited about something.

"Alex, this is Baelfire," I introduced. The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Alex said, a smile bursting from his mouth. "I'm sure you'll be very happy with Loretta in this now peaceful city."

Both of use stared at him in wonder. It was no secret as to what was going on.

"The Dark One?" I asked in hope. Alex nodded.

"They made a deal, and now the ogre wars will finally come to end!" Alex announced to us. We stared at each other, but I had a completely different sense in Baelfire.

He looked at Alex, asking if he knew what the deal exactly was, proceeding to warn us about the Dark One.

"He's called that for a reason," Baelfire said. "You must be careful in the deals you make. I've heard...I've heard most times, he gets the better bargain."

"I would not worry," Alex assured him. "Knights were present at the signing. I'm sure things will work out."

Baelfire seemed still a little apprehensive, but I suppose that was normal. Everything he told us seemed logical. Even more though, I was just excited to spend my life with him. I know that seems like jumping a head, perhaps a little too soon, but I was excited!

Alex excused himself briefly, and I looked to Baelfire.

"Please, call me Bae," he told me. "I know what all this means, and to be honest, there's something I need to tell you before we proceed any further."

He walked me away from the rest of the dance floor into a quieter area where we could be alone. For moments, I stared off into the darkness of the light, pondering the stars above as I heard the fountain's soft droplets hitting the water below. Bae cleared his throat and turned to me.

"I don't know how to say this without making it sound...well, not as bad as it really is. All I ask is that you give me the chance to explain myself after I tell you," Bae said wearily. I sensed an urgency in his tone and I asked what it was that had him so troubled.

With a deep breath, Bae opened his eyes, placed my hands in his and seemed to be hoping for the best.

"I'm the son of the Dark One."


	5. Bae and OC Maria (another long one)

There was no way out. At least, none she could find for that moment. This was bad, very very bad. Not only did she have no idea where she was, but everything was foreign, as it has been for some time now. So many loud noises and strange devices. There was a mad she'd knocked out right in front of her. He had a uniform on, though she had no idea what it meant. but, the item in his hand, she'd taken from him. It looked important. However, she didn't know how to use it, thus she knew having it in the first place was rather worthless..

"Hey! Stop where you are!" another voice shouted. There were more men in those uniforms, and she was getting sick of them rather quickly. Maria ran, there was no way she'd answer to him. She shoved the device away, drawing an arrow from her back. Its tip stopped at the beat of the officer's heart. Then she jumped up, climbing the cold, metal fails, flinging herself up before smashing the glass, letting her outside to grasp the crisp moon of metropolis.

On the rooftop, Maria was getting used to this. These people had been pursuing her since she'd taken a trip to the market, though she failed to understand why. Either way, she had to defend herself. Armed in a leather jacket and what they call jeans around here, she knocked another arrow. After landing on a lower roof top, Maria turned around to see the officer looked down at her. Right when he came into her sites, she shot. Right in the forehead, and she fled again.

Once more, she'd gotten away.

"Mom, what's happening?" Baelfire asked, rushing to the door as she walked in, out of breath and setting her bow and quiver aside.

"Bae, I fail to understand. I've paid for everything fairly, more than fairly. Yet, I am chased," she sighed, crashing onto the couch.

The two had gotten an apartment since they'd found each other in this chaos of a city. The world was different now, as they both expected. This was no fairy tale, there were no fairy godmothers and magic that existed.

"Again?" Bae asked in shock. Then he dug into his backpack. "What are you paying with?"

"Your father's gold of course. The last he gave me, I'm trying to make it last," Maria replied.

"Ok, let's try this now," Bae handed her some green pieces of paper, all the same size, but with different numbers. "It's called money. This is what people use here."

"Money huh? Isn't it a little late for that?" Maria asked. "I'm chased whenever someone points at me to those men in the blue uniforms...what are they called again?"

"The police, Mom. They aren't the people you want after you. Also known as the cops," Bae replied. "How about I run the errands tomorrow after school, just give me a list."

"All right, but Bae," she called before the boy was off to bed. "be ready to move again. Things are looking dicy."

"Still here?" he asked. Sadly, Maria shook her head.

"Somewhere else, far away from here as possible. We could try Boston...or Maine I don't know, but we have to get out of her soon."

"All right," Bae said. "I'll get my letters tomorrow, Ottis shouldn't mind."

Bae had been working at various mechanic shops since he'd been in this world. Whenever he found that he had to move somewhere else, he'd always asked for a letter of recommendation of sorts. His boss would look at him in an eccentric way, but then the boy would explain that all the boss had to do was write what Bae knew how to do and how hard he worked at his job with a signature at the bottom to confirm it, along with a number just in case. Ottis was Bae's current employer, and he was sad to leave the shop he was working at now, as they were all friendly people and they hadn't a need to move for months now.

Maria had many jobs under her belt. Once she worked as a seamstress, once at a few fast food joints, anything to pay the rent really. She was trying to earn this so-called money so she pay for it. Otherwise, she used Rumpelstiltskin's gold thread he'd given her. Of course, she still couldn't take the piece around her neck off, ever. There was still no clasp on it. In fact, that necklace was the only piece of magic Maria found in New York City.

Maria wasn't the only one to miss him. Bae was having a deal of a time adjusting. Maria tried to help him as best she could, but she knew that he'd miss his father nonetheless. Moving was actually a good idea for them because as they found out over the years, the two never aged. Bae's voice hadn't deepened enough, and it never did the following three years after that. Bae was supposed to be in high school, but he was much smarter than that. He'd been to high school seven times...it'd been 28 years, and they knew it. Yes, it was time to get out of New York City.

Baelfire would try to show Maria the new technologies of the world, but the only things she really used out of them was the stove, sometimes the microwave, the refrigerator, and the bathroom essentials. The rest of it: cell phones, cars, any of it, she never used. Bae had a cell phone, which he could afford from his job himself, but he'd taken a bike everywhere he went. The city was tiring him, almost to the death. The homework had gotten easier for sure. The two never spoke of the time issue between them. They had established that Rumpelstiltskin's magic was the clear cause and if they found him again, perhaps things would change. If they ever found him again.

Some things were the same. Both of them read the paper often, and that was how they kept themselves entertained for the most part. Bae would read shelves of books, just taking them from the library, which he rather enjoyed for free. Maria herself often appeared in the paper, and Bae knew this wasn't good. Luckily, no one knew Maria was even his mother. His friends would always hang out with him at a different location or when his mother wasn't home. Maria felt awful, not being able to meet any of her son's friends, but they both knew it would just be a bad scenario.

"They keep calling you a mystery, and because our DNA isn't in the system, we have an advantage," Bae said. "But they have us on file for sure. Each arrow you shot, you left a fingerprint, and that's how they can chase you. Not only by image, but by your routine."

"Better start packing then," Maria sighed, setting the gun on the table. Bae's eye widened. There was no way he was going to bed now!

"Where did you get that?" He rushed over to the table.

"From the officer who chased me. Well, one of them. Why, what is it?"

"It's a gun, they are faster than arrows, well, maybe about the same as your arrows from the way you shoot them," Bae observed. "These are filled with led, so be careful. Here..." Bae took it apart so the bullets were on the table. "Now we won't have any issues."

He further explained the trigger and how guns generally worked, or at least, all he'd seen from movies.

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to shoot you yet. They must want to question you or something," he observed. "Still, you've been shooting at them..."

"Hmm, something to ponder. Go to bed," Maria said, ruffling his hair. The boy smiled.

"Okay fine. Good night, Mom." Bae disappeared into his room.

"Good night, Baelfire."

**Chapter Two**

"And now, a breaking news story: police fail to catch mysterious Robin hood once again. The woman allegedly shot and killed two officers last night. Police chief Ramsey finally has a comment tonight.

'It's the weirdest thing. This female's DNA was not in our system at all until her first uproar. We know it's the same girl, but haven't a name or motive'."

"Hm, you'd think the police could catch one woman around here," Granny sighed, shaking her head at the TV.

"It's not even around here," Red said, pouring coffee for Snow. "It's in New York City."

"How long as this been going on?" Snow asked.

"Months," Granny replied. "She shoots with a bow and arrow. Each time the police say they have DNA there is never a match...to anyone."

"Weird."

"Yeah, it's like she was never born," Red said.

"I'll bet Emma could catch them," a little voice chimed in. Red's head jerked up, and everyone else's followed suit.

"Henry! Emma," Red greeted. "What can I get you?"

"Some hot cocoa please," Emma requested. Red smiled and went to make their order while the two sat with Snow White. Henry called to make sure the waitress didn't forget the cinnamon.

The three talked for a while, and a few hours later, Henry had to go and help David with a few things. The little bell sounded and Henry met Mr. Gold at the door. He bid them good day and was off again. Mr. Gold looked up and smiled at Red, but Granny just looked away.

"My, my, my," Red sighed. "What have you done now?" It was complete sarcasm of course, but Mr. Gold shot her a vast look of disapproval. She was not afraid of Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma and her mother left the diner as well, deciding it was a good time to go their separate ways as well. No one wanted to be involved with Rumpel's business if they could avoid it altogether.

"Nothing of your concern, Red," Mr. Gold replied. "If I may offer you this." He put a twenty dollar bill on the table. "In exchange for two peppermint teas."

Ruby took the money.

"Two? Comin' right up." She knew he never wanted the change whenever he ordered something, so she usually kept it to herself. Granny usually didn't notice. Mr. Gold took a seat at a table and talked with Red about various things for a little while until the TV news came on again.

As Ruby brought the order out, she tried to make conversation about the mysterious woman that had been in the news lately; however, Mr. Gold didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. The news was limited where he lived, and whenever he had a TV on in his house, it wasn't the news. Everything that happened in Storybrooke was usually by word of mouth.

This, Red saw as a fail, and went about her work. The topic changed to Red's little problem of changing into a wolf. She looked to her grandmother who was watching the TV to see if she was even at all interested, and then she saw the picture appearing on the news.

Granny turned up the volume so she could hear better. It was about that girl again. Man, she was just all over the place these days. Very popular. Rumpel's attention turned to the TV and he got up to walk closer to the TV. He stared for a while, and Red watched him.

"That's the story I was talking about before," she said, wiping down the counter. Mr. Gold did not reply however, he was too busy staring intently at the screen before him. His eyes analyzed everything on the screen: every frame, every word, every sound, nothing escaped him.

When the small bit of the story was over with and the next subject resumed, Gold turned back to her.

"If you'll excuse me, dearie," he said suddenly as he walked over to her. "Perhaps another time we can further discuss your little...problem on the full moon."

Red gave him a look, but he just let it go as he usually did, thanked Gold coming in and watched him walk out of the diner.

"Do you think he knows her?" Ruby asked Granny.

"I dunno, who?" Granny asked.

"That girl, on the news," Red gestured to the TV as Granny turned it back down. Red held a rag on her hip and leaned against the counter.

"Maybe, I don't know, but that was a little strange," she admitted. "Usually when Mr. Gold asks for something, it's supposed to be immediate. I wish you wouldn't talk to him like he's changed."

"Everything about that Rumpelstiltskin is strange," Red said. " but _I'm_ not afraid of him. I think he's lonely." No one really knew Rumpel's business unless he stated otherwise. For the most part, he was a rather private person.

**Chapter Three**

"So, where are we going now?" Bae asked as he packed everything in the car. Only the boy could drive the car, but he rarely used it unless they were moving again. Gas was just too highly priced and he much preferred his bike anyway.

Even though money was not a new concept to Bae, his mother was still trying to grasp everything. Adjusting to such a society as this was still difficult for her. They were chased all the time, and this place confused her. However, Baelfire also knew that his mother paying in gold thread couldn't continue. There was enough trouble as it was with them because of it. Whenever Bae and Maria moved, the boy would have to go down to a DMV and tell them that the dates on his license were incorrect. They would change them and then Bae would carry on as normal.

As far as an actual name, ever since he had to be registered, Bae had written his name as Baelfire Richardson. It worked for him, though the first idea was part of his father's name...no, that wouldn't do at all. Too many memories. Only he was entered in the system since he had to attend school when he and his mother first met in this world. Now, Bae was growing tired of it, school and all. So far, he'd changed wardrobes twice, completely, however, he still kept the old clothing he had come in.

"Okay, but this time, I'm not going to school," Bae said. "I can't afford it anymore. You can't even afford it anymore."

"All right, you've been seven times, I suppose that's good enough. We'll just have to find a small town then huh?" Maria said. The boy nodded as he slammed the trunk of the car with his belongings in it. The rest of the trunk housed Maria's clothing and weapons. Then the pots and pans when in the back seat in a large box. Bae packed the microwave inside too, along with his backpack and other items. It all just fit, but it was all they had really.

The letter in Bae's hand sat on the floor the front seat along with his wallet and debit card. He sighed as he took the wheel and turned the key. Maria sat in the passenger's seat with her little purse of belongings and shut her car door.

"North or South?" Bae asked when they were about to get on the freeway.

"Doesn't matter," Maria replied. "We have a place either way: if you go South we have to go to Florida. North, there's a small town in Maine with an inn or in Boston. You pick."

"I don't feel like driving to Florida," Bae said. "And I tire of the city. What's this place in Maine?"

"It's called Storybrooke...did I say that right? Well, whatever. I'll tell you the exit," Maria said. "We can rent a room either at a bed and breakfast or a series of apartments owned by a Mr. Gold? Who's last name is Gold? Well, he seems to be rich enough to suit the name."

Bae drove North, hardly hearing his mother's ramblings.

As usual, the drive was a few hours, and once they had to stop for gas. Along the way, Bae looked for a dealer he could possible trade with. He could barely afford the $110 he gave up in cash for the first fill-up. Unfortunately, there was no time to stop in a jeweler's shop because it was about another two miles to Storybrooke by the time Bae found one. By then, he'd just forgotten about it.

"How are we paying for this apartment?" Bae asked. "I've used my cash on the gas."

"Use the thread," Maria said. "Just say it's a temporary change, and that we'll pay with cash next time. Bae sighed, hoping this town would accept such a thing. The city obviously didn't, though they both knew they could afford a castle right now.

Bae saw the sign that evening that welcomed them into the town. But, there was something different...

"Bae," Maria said, thrashing back on the seat. "Where are we?"

"Storybrooke," Bae said plainly. "Why?"

"Something's different," Maria said. Then she tried something she was somehow vaguely familiar with.

A flash of water appeared outside and spilt onto the car. Bae flinched and hit the break, turning to his mother, who stared at her hands to see the shinning aurora.

"I can use magic..."

The boy's eyes widened. Then he stepped on the gas, thrashing Maria back again.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Finding Papa! He must be this Mr. Gold that's advertised. Think about it. He could spin straw into _gold_. It's not that difficult to grasp!"

Maria realized he was right, but that meant Rumpelstiltskin was alive and well all these years. Somehow, he managed to get everyone here with the two of them, and somehow, Bae still was driven to find him.

"There look!" Maria shouted. "Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, right there on the sign."

Bae stopped the car and the two of them dashed out of the vehicle. Bae forgot to lock the door, he was that excited.

The little bell sounded inside the shop as Bae ran inside. There was a girl dressed in blue who turned around abruptly, gasping. No one had come in so eagerly before.

"Where is Rumpelstiltskin?" Bae demanded as Maria had just caught up with him.

"I-I-he-who are you?" the girl said. Clearly she was in some sort of shock.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this," Maria said, catching her breath. "We are looking to rent an apartment here in town and we need to see him to get something sorted out."

"Oh you're staying," the girl said, sighing. "I'm sorry. Y-you scared me. No one ever come in so quickly. If anything would have broken, I'd have been in for it..." The girl stopped for a minute and straightened her clothing before looking back up. "Mr. Gold... or Rumpelstiltskin as you know him it seems, he's out for today. I'm maintaining the shop today."

"Where can we find him?" Maria asked. "Do you have any idea?"

"No, but I can call him," the girl told them. "Is there anything in here he has on hold for you or have you come to make a deal?"

The two exchanged a glance. Bae's eyes reflected sorrow and hurt while Maria was at least telling him that it was for sure Rumpelstiltskin.

"Actually..." Maria said, looking down for a moment. "We have some personal business with him as well."

"But no deals!" Bae added, walking around the shop, calming himself a little. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me? My name is Belle," she introduced herself. "If I may ask the same of you?"

"My name is Baelfire," the boy said, walking up to the counter and taking an old kickball. "And this belongs to me."

"Oh," Belle said. "I should probably call him. Give me a moment."

"And I'm Maria," Bae's mother said. "I'm his mother...tell Mr. Gold I wish to speak with him."

Belle nodded, dialing the number she had and immediately, the other line was open. Maria and Bae listened to Belle as she reassured the person on the other line she was perfectly fine, more than once she had to repeat herself. She explained that there were two people here who wished to speak with him.

Bae went up to where Belle was, hearing a little of what Mr. Gold was saying. He knew that was his father in an instant. He couldn't help himself anymore.

"Oh...okay, well they sound like it's-"

"It's me Papa!" Bae exclaimed into the phone.

"What was that?" Mr. Gold asked Belle.

"A boy...his name is Bael-"

"Papa! It's me. Mom's here too. Please come find us, wherever you are!" Bae exclaimed, then stepping back.

Belle didn't know what to do, so she asked if Mr. Gold wanted to speak with them. She gave Maria the phone.

"You're his son?" Belle asked hesistantly.

"I'm sorry," Baelfire apologized. "I couldn't help it. It's been so long, I thought he'd forgotten me..."

"He told me he lost you..." Belle replied.

"He did..." Bae replied, but he didn't want to say anything more about the subject.

Maria and Rumpelstiltskin talked a long while on the phone. Mostly, Rumpelstiltskin was in shock that they were okay and in his shop. Maria explained a lot of things to him, and there was so much to tell. It'd been 28 years. Since magic was an option here, Maria thought to bring up the age differences and how little they were impacted by change. Belle and Bae talked a little while longer, and Belle learned so much about Rumpelstiltskin she'd have never thought possible. Of course, Bae didn't reveal too many secrets about their past, but Belle knew the boy missed his father and how his magic was his son's major disapproval.

As Bae wandered the shop for a little while with his kickball, Belle took a good look at Maria. _So, that is his wife,_ she thought to herself. She noticed the necklace around Maria's neck and that it wasn't even a chain. It was a piece of gold thread. Belle knew this was a potential problem and she felt threatened. She loved Rumpelstiltskin, and he'd given them up himself. The boy seemed good-hearted enough, and Maria looked strong. Armed in a leather jacket and her jeans, Maria walked around, still talking with Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm on my way," Rumpel said. "I've missed you both so much. I'll meet you tomorrow morning if it's the last thing I do. I sense you are confused about this modern world. Around here, things are a little different. How is Bae?"

"It took adjusting, but he just misses you," Maria said, watching Belle go into the back room. "Belle seems nice."

"Yes, there will have to be some discussion about that as well," Rumpel cleared his throat. "I have to go. Let me speak with Bae quickly."

Maria handed Bae the phone.

"Son, I have a lot to tell you, but now is not the time okay? I'll be back tomorrow, I promise you Bae," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Okay Papa, I miss you," the boy said.

"I miss you too, Son. I have so much. I have to go now."

"Bye Papa."

The phone was hung up, and Bae explored the shop.

"My my, what has he been up to without us?" Maria asked Bae as she too, began to look. Belle reappeared.

"Did he say anything I should know?" Belle asked.

"He'll be back tomorrow morning," Maria said. "We have a lot to discuss."

"So...you were his...wife?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Maria replied, looking around. "I was...Honey, don't get any ideas. I don't intend to pursue any further relationship with that man. I see that look in your eyes, and as much as I've missed him, I don't think we could make it anymore."

"Mother, you can't be saying-" Bae started to say.

"You can choose Bae. I'll understand if you want to stay with your father. I'll stick around, don't worry. I haven't seen your father in 28 years, Baelfire. I've moved on from that point in my life. Perhaps if he would rather engage in magic practices with me, but I want you to know," Maria was addressing Belle now. "That I am in no way taking him from you. I am merely a figure of his past, and I am forever upset with him for what he's done. You're his chance to make things right, because I wouldn't let him."

Belle felt a little better about things, but also a little violated. How did this woman know about her relationship with Rumpel? Just by her expression? Belle was having a hard time grasping that evidence.

She directed them to Granny's Bed and Breakfast for the night, and she let Bae take the kickball for free because she didn't know what to do about the situation exactly. Watching the two of them drive away brought a sense of relief inside of her, but she wanted Rumpelstiltskin to explain everything to her as well.

**Chapter Four**

Bae and Maria waited in the room at Granny's until there was a knock at the door. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Why don't you do the honors?" Maria said. Bae stood cautiously and turned the doorknob.

"Papa!" he exclaimed, running into his father to give him a huge hug. They'd recognized each other instantly. Rumpelstiltskin stared down at his child for a long time until his gaze set upon Maria, who seemed to have completely transformed.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Maria said, standing so he could get a better look at her. Her hair was still long, her cloak remained unchanged, and there was still a thread on her neck.

"Maria," he faltered a little as he said it. Bae released his father as he watched him sink a little lower, as if his knee were to give out any moment. Maria grasped him in a hug and Rumpel held her tight. She didn't feel like Belle, but he did miss her a great deal.

"How have you been?" he asked. Maria scoffed.

"Pfft. Awful let's face it, Bae's learned about this world far better than I ever will," she confessed.

"Then you'd best stay here," Gold told her. "Things here a little different."

"I see magic hasn't left," Maria said, throwing a bit of fire in her hands.

"It's supposed to be different," Rumpel said. "Even I couldn't just conjure whatever I wanted...well, that's a lie I suppose, just a little one."

Maria and Rumpelstiltskin spent a long time talking, Bae a few times also interfering in the conversation. There was much to talk about: magic, love, wraiths, coins, and a little secret only Rumpel knew he couldn't keep from her.

"There's a part that's been...preserved?" Maria asked, eyes wide. Rumpel nodded calmly and solemnly. "Which part?"

"Sleeping Beauty's kingdom. It's the only place where true love hadn't been found yet, at least, when the curse struck. It's probably desert by now, but it was another safety lock. There is a way to get you back, if you wish to go..."

"No," Bae interjected. "We can't go back."

"I'm not saying now, but it's an option. Everything's changed, and I can't just send you back with what I have...not yet at least," Rumpel said, turning to Maria and then the clock. It was eight pm.

Rumpelstiltskin asked Bae to give him and Maria a moment. Gladly he obliged, leaving to go downstairs for some food.

"You must understand..." Rumpel said.

"I get it, I don't want to go back to that anyway. You have Belle now," Maria said, looking down. Rumpel sat silent for a few moments.

"Are you sure?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, weakening voice. He was vulnerable with her right now, but she knew what to say.

"All I may ask of you is to teach me about this world, how it works. I _might_ stay. Someone's got to help your magic...I mean come on, we both know Regina won't last long. Not to mention you won't train with her," Maria told him.

"Is that a reason to stay?" Rumpel asked. "I belong to Belle, I just need you to understand that."

"Rumpelstiltskin," Maria said. "It's all right. Belle seems like a lovely girl. Besides, I have a feeling we'd get into a lot of arguments now anyhow."

"Oh really?"

"Over the fact that my magic was always better than yours."

"All right, that's it!"

The two raced outside the room, Maria locking it behind her and tossing a key to Bae on the way out as Rumpelstiltskin rushed after her. She flew past the diner where Bae caught the key and she raced out the door, Rumpel close behind. Though Bae questioned that leg. There was a purple aurora around it, that's all he could see.

"Maria! Get back here!" he yelled, trying to sound serious. He used his magic, showing her he was ready to begin. They both were a little tired, but that wasn't going to stop their magic.

Maria broke out of his bonds, too easily for Rumpel's liking. She skidded on the gravel and smirked at him, sending ice from her hands straight for his chest. He casted them aside and she ran into the forest.

_Thank the Gods I don't where leather pants anymore, I'd never catch her!_ he thought to himself as they chased each other through the trees. He was wearing casual clothing for their visit, for a suit didn't seem to be required, especially not now. Belle would nearly kill him if she saw the damage a suit would sustain after something like this.

There was a lot Maria had to learn, but a lot she already knew about her magic. When Rumpelstiltskin chased her up the tree and snapped branches, she knew she could mend nature later. Her magic was that powerful, it was natural inside of her. However, she knew Rumpel would never admit that if they had the same experience, hers would outmatch his any day.

His power was thrust upon him by choice, hers had always been there, but she never took her own seriously enough to become something like Rumpelstiltskin had. Cunning as always, he snapped the branch she was jumping to, but she rolled on the ground instead, a 20 foot drop and was off again. Rumpel jumped down, seeing her walking on the rive water.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Never before had he seen her do that!

"Here and there," she yelled in reply as he faded away, reappearing right in front of her.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, causing her to flinch so he could grab her. "Gotcha."

Then _she_ disappeared, putting a knife to his throat and whispering.

"No you don't." Rumpel turned again sharply.

"My my, new tricks I see," he called into the forest. "And just when I thought I knew you." He looked cautiously for her. She reappeared in front of him and smirked before turning him around and fleeing the other way.

Rumpelstiltskin had barely registered she'd been right in front of him, and then he ran after her again. Maria led him back to the inn, where both of them walked in together, panting.

"You have some work to do," Maria commented. "Just let me know when you feel like being beaten a few times." She winked at him, making him smile.

"Oh I don't know about that. A lot has changed, Dearie," he replied before biding her and Bae good night.

**Chapter Five**

Rumpel's magic was just as Maria had said: out of practice. Everything was different now, and if he was to win the battle with Regina, his power would have to be more up to speed than hers. Maria came around the next day, greeting Belle and bringing Baelfire. Rumpelstiltskin knew Bae didn't like magic, and he wasn't sure what to do. He could either spend time with his only son or he could work on the magic he needed to win this fight and save his own family.

"We have 24 hours, Rumpel," Maria said. "How about Bae and Belle become acquainted. You and I have some work to do. Unless you'd like time with Bae first, in which case I'll talk to Belle."

Rumpelstiltskin chose his son this time. He needed have a nice chat with him. Maria and Belle sat on the porch of Mr. Gold's house, when Belle offered her some tea.

"I'm fine, thank you," Maria had to refuse this, for she hadn't had a decent cup of tea in years. Only coffee ever since she'd heard that it would keep her awake.

The two women talked for a while, trying to find common ground. Some of it came in books, others with Rumpelstiltskin. For a time, Maria talked about her magic and how Rumpel used to be. Belle was interested to hear about Rumpel's past, and there were just some things she just could not keep secret.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he and Bae came up to the porch. Belle and Maria glanced at each other.

"Oh, just some odd things you used to do," Maria replied.

"Why do I feel like whenever you two are together there's going to be a plot against me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"There is no plot, I assure you," Belle replied. "Just talk."

To be honest, Rumpelstiltskin was rather glad they got along. He thought there would have been two problems against him: Regina and Maria. However, Maria didn't seem to be a problem. She had magic and just seemed like a wanderer of sorts.

Maria announced she was going to visit with Snow and Red, curious to see what had become of them in this world. Rumpel protested about the magic, but Maria waved him off.

"We'll have our time," she told him, not seemingly too worried about it. She wanted to give him more time with Bae. Though Rumpelstiltskin was still attractive to her, she knew the relationship was gone. There was no way they could be together.

When she hit Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Red freaked out.

"Maria!" she exclaimed, and Snow's head turned. The two girls ran to her.

"Hello ladies," Maria greeted. "What's become of you two nowadays?"

"Well, Snow's no fun anymore," Red sighed.

"Hey!" Snow she turned back to Maria. "Did you see Rumpel?"

"Yes," Maria sighed. "He seems happy enough with his mess."

After they talked awhile, Rumpelstiltskin actually came into the diner, asking for Maria for something very special. Snow and Red laughed in the corner. Maria quietly informed him that they remembered her magic.

His eyebrows rose and then the two headed out of the diner together.

"Anyone but me still sense the chemistry?" Red asked. Snow nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"All right, so it's rusty, I need you to help me improve it," Rumpel begged her. "I know you don't like Regina as much as I do."

"Uh huh, despite the fact that you taught her everything she knows," Maria shot back. Rumpel gave her an annoyed glance.

"What do you want from me? Name it, and as long as you help me, it's done," Rumpel told her.

"Me? Oh, I can make you do whatever I want now...huh, this is new," Maria pondered.

"Don't enjoy it too much dearie."

Maria smiled, looking at him with her head tilted to one side.

"What I want is something you won't tell me," she said. "So...I'll just have to dig it out of you."

"Oh really? And what's-"

Maria shoved him against a tree with magic, pinned him to it and kissed him unexpected right on the lips. As she suspected, he abided with this completely, and right when she came up against him, there was proof everywhere, especially in one place no man, magic or not, could ever control.

She came off of him.

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "You still don't fool me!"

"What did you need to know?" he asked wearily.

"You still like me...perhaps even..." Maria gasped. Rumpelstiltskin stopped her and checked his power.

"Your magic still prevents me from losing my power," he said. "It's still...true...but how? Belle almost broke the curse."

"Belle has no magic, and you have two loves," Maria called him out. "You know Belle is what's best, and that we can't be together."

"Oh I'm aware, but that doesn't mean I can't sneak some on you," he replied.

"Then your love isn't true to her."

"It is if I have two true loves, one just happens to have magic."

"No, one will emerge and eventually, one will win over the other. It has to be Belle, it cannot be me."

"And why is that?"

"Because...Because!" Maria exclaimed. "As much as what we had was wonderful, it just can't be."

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"Never said that," Maria replied, brushing back her hair. "I'm just saying that one day...I won't be around, and you'll have to be all right with that."

"You'll be here. There's no where else you could settle. You belong here, Maria. You and I will forever have something Belle will never understand. That could outweigh even her love."

"Doubt it. Rumpel, you love her, you have an attraction to me, there's a difference," Maria told him.

"Good, so now we've established what was already obvious. Now, what I want to know is if you're out of practice elsewhere..."

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Maria exclaimed, hitting him the old fashioned way as he gave her his sheepish look.

"Come on, you have to admit you're curious too," Rumpel said. "You cannot deny that. Oh, come on now. I'm rich, you seem to find me somewhat attractive, I have a large bed, and Belle is taking up the library position and refusing to live with me."

Maria thought about that for a moment, scolding herself for thinking so, but the possibility was just...so right in front of her.

"This is what you want. Thus, you owe me twice," Maria shot back.

"Sure, why not?" Rumpel complied. "So...how's tomorrow night, say...seven?"

"I cannot believe I am agreeing to this," she sighed, looking at Rumpelstiltskin. "But...it has been a good 30 years..."

His eyebrows rose.

"You were in the big city and yet you didn't have sex _once?"_ he inquired.

"How could I? Bae lived with me and I didn't want him thinking I was some tramp flaunting around with other men. He missed you every moment, Rumpel."

"And I've missed him. Is he living with you or can I maybe...take him a weekend?" he asked.

"Go ahead. He can manage himself really. So long as I know where he is, go ahead. He'd be excited to stay with you," Maria replied.

"But not tomorrow," Rumpel told her, and she shook her head. Oh good God, what in hell's name were they doing?

**Chapter Six**

"You are Satan," Maria sighed the next day. She'd brought Bae over that morning and while he was establishing in the guest room, Rumpel couldn't help but smirk at Maria and their little agreement.

"Yet you accepted," he replied.

"Oh? And you wouldn't have?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrows. His eyes narrowed.

"Touche."

"Just remember...you owe me, twice," she said. Rumpel couldn't possibly understand what she'd ever want of him in this land, even with magic around. It wasn't the same even, so Rumpel wasn't too worried over what her price would be.

Rumpelstiltskin told Bae that tonight he would have to sleep at the apartment but that the boy was welcome tomorrow afternoon. Maria told Bae she'd be a while yet, and so the boy left for the apartment feeling full of life and hope as he walked along the streets of Storybrooke.

Maria turned back to Rumpelstiltskin, smirking as he led her upstairs. When she entered his room, she couldn't help but notice the large bed.

"Must've been lonely," she said as she sat on the edge.

"It was," he replied, taking off his jacket and boots. "But it won't be tonight."

A laugh escaped her lips as he pursued her and began to kiss her lips. That old serge came back over her, and Maria just couldn't help it. No matter how many times she looked at him, there was something that tugged at her. Her arms came around his neck.

"I'll never understand this," Rumpel said honestly. Maria didn't question it, she just threw him down under her and returned his kiss. Once more, the purple auroras came around them, a little orange making its way into the mix.

"The magic says we're meant to be," he whispered.

"Oh come now," Maria scolded him. "We both know that in a few moments, my orange will turn red and yours won't change a bit."

Sure enough, her colors did change. Rumpel merely smirked and continued to explore her.

"Well, we're still highly intoxicating together, my dear," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Maria's eyes glared back and she brought one of hers behind his neck as he bent down to kiss her neck.

There was a moan from the back of her throat.

"_That_ I cannot deny," she mumbled as he lay her down onto the bed.

"A strange thing, love is," Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he lay next to Maria.

"I cannot believe we just did that," Maria said, looking up at the ceiling. Rumpel turned onto his side, one arm propping up his head as he smiled at her.

"Remember when I proposed to you?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" Maria replied, looking back to him. "And that necklace you didn't have a clasp for..."

"That's still around your neck," Rumpel noted. She knew he wasn't going to take it off any time soon, but that was all right with her. Maria liked it there.

She sighed again. "I hope you know this can never work...ever. We can never truly be together."

Rumpel didn't reply. Truth is, he'd like to be with her, but his feelings for Belle were stronger, he thought, than what he felt for Maria. Maria's magic was something he admired, and though they could never be, he still wanted her close.

"Maria, we've been through too much," he said. "There is no way...if Regina, hypothetically speaking, took both of you from me. I'd find a way to get you both out of there."

"You know I can take care of myself," Maria said. Rumpel's eyes closed and his head cocked slowly to the side.

"I know..." he left his thought dangling on air. "I remember a time when you could not do such a thing."

"You opened my magic...and I hope you keep Bae close," Maria said. "I know he wants to spend time with you."

"As I said, I can bond with him as Belle is...thinking," he said. Maria snuck in close to him, and as she felt his arm wrap around her, her head leaned against his chest.

"How do you fit so, so perfectly?" Rumpel pondered in a whisper. "Almost makes me want to be back in the past. Before Bae, that night..."

Maria knew there were multiple nights, but she thought he was referencing to the first night Rumpel returned her to her village. The night her mother stood frozen in the kitchen because no one trusted Rumpelstiltskin. Well, no one except for herself of course.

"I don't know..." Maria said quietly, for she was drifting slowly to sleep. "Hey...what would you do if Bae came in right now?"

"Throw a rock at the door."

**Chapter Seven**

The morning sun lifted, illuminating the dawn's red treads into Rumpelstiltskin's room. Maria's senses came alive, as if there was a tremendous burden lifted from her chest. She knew what happened last night, but she didn't care. He belonged to Belle, but she had magic on him. They were forever connected, and that made her very happy.

As he was still adrift in sleep, Maria woke up ever vigilant. She headed downstairs in full dress that morning, and as she opened the door to go for a walk after putting a pot of tea on the stove, Bae surprised her.

"Mom," he said, eyes widening.

"Bae," she replied, smiling, and Bae's head tilted.

"You...and Papa..." Bae's eyebrows rose.

"No comment," Maria replied as she walked with him into the forest. A smile jerked across his face as he climbed the first tale tree in the forest he found worthy enough.

Maria looked back up at her son; he knew what had happened. Well, not the real details, but the jest of it was well grasped. They took to their morning hunt of animals, thought they never killed anything that morning. Simple stalking was all that was needed. There was too much to be said otherwise.

"That Belle, we talked some," Bae mentioned. "She's a very nice lady."

"Yeah, she's not bad," Maria replied.

"But you have magic," Bae said, looking to his mother and she nodded. Bae smiled and shook his head. Unlike Rumpelstiltskin, Maria's magic was natural and she used it for the most extraordinary purposes.

As they walked into Granny's that morning for a hot cocoa, Red smiled at them.

"No Gold?" she asked curiously. Maria shook her head, saying he was never up so early ever. Bae left for the restroom before their order was brought out.

"You are creating the drama around here," Red said. "I love it!"

"I don't mean to create anything," Maria said with a sly smirk as she looked the other way for a moment then back to Red. "I just...Rumpel and I have known each other a long time. Bae should be with his father. At least know him and see him bettering himself."

"You have magic. Rumpel can never give it up," Red said. "You two are the perfect couple!"

"No no, we had our go at each other. He belongs with Belle," Maria said.

"Spoken like a Mary Margaret," Red said as she set the hot cocoa down. "Does he still like you?"

"We're...bonded through magic," Maria replied. "It's complicated."

"No, it's really not."

Bae came back from the restroom and as they enjoyed their morning, Emma came into the diner, noticing the two.

"Ah, Maria," Emma said, and as they shook hands, Emma introduced herself, then looking to Bae.

"Rumpel's son?" Emma gasped. Bae nodded.

"Yep," Bae said. "Don't have magic though." He lifted up his arms in a shrug. Maria stood, sensing something around Emma that spelled trouble for her.

"What's with you?" Red asked.

"Snow's child?" Maria asked, circling Emma. "You know Regina too well." Bae instantly stood up and drew his dagger to point it at Emma.

"Whoa Whoa! Calm down kid," Emma said, reaching for a gun, but Maria was too quick for that. Emma's pocket became cement stuck and her gun was unreachable.

"There will be no weapons in the diner!" Granny exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"The Dark Sorcerous. Regina...her scent reeks on Emma."

"Yeah, believe me, I know," Red said.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed. Red went back to work, avoiding the subject altogether.

"The magic...yours is...it's just, so, so...moderate," Maria said. "Strange."

"I don't have any magic," Emma said. "And if I did, I wouldn't know how to use it."

Bae put the knife down, and Maria glared at her.

"Guess I can't judge you just yet," she said. "Come on Bae." The kid and Maria left the diner, paying Granny an apology.

"You know them?" Emma asked.

"I know her, can't say the same for the child. Poor thing if it's Rumpelstiltskin's," Granny said, getting back to work.

"Who is she?"

"Maria is her name, and she's no one to cross with. Even Rumpel knows that. Her magic is probably more powerful than anyone's around here," Granny said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Red said. "She has quite the story."

"Tell me," Emma urged.

"All right, since there's no one else around, I suppose you could know a thing or two. Well, I knew Maria since she was a girl. She always had magic but she didn't want to use it because she didn't want to be disappointed in its ability for her. Her family was quite a mix and she wasn't sure her power would be much at all.

"Anyway, that's not the interesting part. When we were teenagers, meaning me and her, even Snow back then, we all tried to get guys by going to some of the... raves I guess you could call them, back in our village. Well, Maria didn't even want to be involved, but apparently one day, she'd met this guy. She wouldn't tell us who, and later, we all found out why...

"Well, Regina came around one day and took her. She went missing for months, and we all thought she was dead. Months later, Rumpelstiltskin shows up with her, and the whole village _freaks_ out! That's how we learned they were much more than acquaintances. If you ask her yourself, she might tell you the story. It's better when she tells it. Apparently, Rumpel was a better man."

"Huh," Emma sighed. "So, her magic?"

"Oh, Rumpel must've shown her a thing or two and then she realized her power was the greatest of all. In a duel, she would win," Red said.

"So, you and Papa, last night..." Bae was urging.

"It doesn't mean we're getting back together," Maria said.

"Still," Bae smirked again, looking at her with his head tilted. "Why are we walking back home then?"

Maria saw Rumpel standing on the porch, an arm above his head leaning his whole body against the pole on the porch. His left leg crossed in front of his right, Maria couldn't help but notice the leather pants and crocodile skin jacket. Bae's eyebrows rose.

"He looks like a motorcycle gang member," Bae whispered.

"Put him back in the other world, plop a spinning wheel in front of him with a touch of magic, and he's your father," Maria replied. Bae didn't know what to say to that.

"Baelfire," Rumpel addressed. "Thought you'd be at school for sure by now." Bae looked at the clock and bid Maria goodbye. It was later than he expected, but school was a dash away; he'd make it.

Maria smirked and walked up toward him.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Rumpel said. "I was slightly disappointed."

"Well, you shouldn't be," Maria replied. "I figured your beauty would have been coming around."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrow as he stands straight up.

"Oh come now," he said, stroking her face. "Don't be like that."

"I'll be how I want to be," Maria replied, taking his hand and putting it down. "Magic today or no?"

Rumpel sighed.

"I suppose so."

"Don't act so mad."

"What? We had a nice night together. I figured I was at least worth seeing in the morning."

"You are, but Bae showed up not long after I woke up. He assumed..."

"Ah."

"Well, let us begin."

**Chapter Eight**

"So, Emma is her name I've gathered," Maria said as her and Rumpelstiltskin took a break from the magic in the forest for a while. She'd worn out his powers for the time being. "Do you know anything about her...and magic?"

"Well, from what little I can gather from her, it seems she possess a power even she knows nothing of. I told you about Emma's little journey with Cora right?"

"Cora?" Maria asked. "Thought you won that."

"Me too, but I guess not, and apparently she can't take Emma's heart. That's how strong she is," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Hm, strange," Maria said, though Cora didn't surprise her at all. She was good as what she did and now that they were all back in Storybrooke, well things were about to get crazy. For now though, things seemed simple enough. No havoc yet and that's all that mattered.

"But you," Rumpel said. "You could take Cora right now and probably win."

"I have no quarrel with the woman honestly," Maria said. "I know you do, but you have to ask for my help if you want it. I'm not just going to fight your dirty work for you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Oooooo," he said with a shiver. "It still sends a shiver when you call me by my full name." Maria smiled.

"Good, it should. Your magic is weak, but you already know you won't die by Cora's hand, what are you afraid of?"

"Not afraid, dearie, curious."


End file.
